Parentage: The Vanda variety ‘SPCDW1602’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of Vanda ‘SPCDW0902’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,343), a variety developed and owned by the inventor. The inventor of ‘SPCDW1602’ is a commercial ornamental plant producer and regularly discovers Vanda mutations at his greenhouse operation in Bangphra, Thailand. For said mutations which seem to exhibit commercial potential, cuttings are taken to produce trial plants which are subsequently grown for evaluation. This process resulted in the selection of a limited number of single plants with commercial potential. Micro propagation of said plants was initiated in the laboratory of breeder and limited amounts of trial plants were grown to the flowering stage, after which the positive characteristics were evaluated again. The variety now called ‘SPCDW1602’ was initially discovered at the inventor's greenhouse operation in Bangphra, Thailand in June of 2010 as one such mutation of ‘SPCDW0902’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1602’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in August of 2010 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through six subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.